A Bedtime Story
by mabelreid
Summary: One shot takes place right before "Assistance is Futile." JJ tells Henry an unusual bedtime story when he wonders why his godfather hasn't visited for awhile.


**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

Henry yawned and rubbed at his eyes as JJ finished reading from Peter Pan. "I think you need to go to sleep, little man." She advised as she put aside the book, and tucked the bed covers around her eldest.

"I don't wanna go to sleep, mommy."

JJ sat in the glow of the lamp and gently pushed back bangs from Henry's face. "What's wrong?"

"I miss Uncle Spencer. When's he coming back?"

JJ sighed and fought to keep a smile on her face and her voice light. "He can't come see you for a while, Henry. He's helping the FBI catch a very bad man."

"But, he goes on cases all the time, and never stays away this long, doesn't he like us anymore?"

"Of course, he does, Henry. He loves you, and Michael, and me, and all his friends and family."

Henry twisted his mouth into a pout. "Why doesn't he come home? Can't someone else catch the bad man this time? I miss him."

"I know you do. He misses you, too."

"I don't believe you. If Uncle Spencer missed us, he wouldn't stay away so long."

"Hey," she slid closer to him on his bed and wrapped him up in her arms so that he was nearly in her lap just like when he was a toddler. "I promise you that Spence will be back soon, okay?"

"I hope he does because I want to learn a new magic trick."

JJ smiled and blinked hard against tears that threatened to fall. "I'll bet he'll be happy to show you a new trick, or maybe more than one."

Henry nodded and sighed. His eyelids drooped sleepily, and he spoke in a quiet tone. "I don't want to do magic without Uncle Spencer."

JJ rubbed his arm lightly and smoothed back more of his hair. "Why don't I tell you one more bedtime story, but then you have to go to sleep."

"Is it from a book?"

"No, I made this one up just for you."

He hugged her tight, and this simple embrace almost made her lose the last of her control on her emotions.

"Once upon a time, there was a young man who lived far away. He had a mom and a dad, but he wasn't lucky like you, Henry. His dad went away one day, and his mother was sick. He had to take care of her instead of her taking care of him."

"When the little boy grew up, his mother had to go to a special hospital where doctors could help her day and night."

"Why?"

"Because her brain was sick. Sometimes people have to live with doctors when their brain doesn't feel good."

"Is she still sick?"

"Yes, Henry, she's still sick. Now, this young man moved away from his mother, but he wrote letters to her every day He had a very demanding job, helping people and it was difficult for him to see her every time he wanted to."

"I'm glad your brain isn't sick, mom."

"Me too, Henry." She tightened her arms around him.

"This young man was lucky because even though he was a bit shy and extremely smart, he made friends at his job, and they all learned to love him."

"He has two godsons that he loves very much, he likes magic, and he helps to make the world a better place."

"The story's about Uncle Spencer." Henry finally smiled at her, and her heart stuttered with pain at the possibility of Spence in prison until both Henry and Michael grew to manhood. No! She wouldn't let that happen. Somehow, she and the team would find Scratch and put an end to his torture.

JJ kissed the top of Henry's head "Yes, it is. You see, there was a bad man that tried to hurt his friends."

"Is the bad man going to hurt you and Uncle Spencer?"

"I'm not going to let him hurt either of us," JJ promised. "Uncle Spencer is very brave and strong, Henry. He'll do anything to stay safe and keep us safe too."

"I think Uncle Spencer is a superhero."

"I think you're right."

Henry yawned again, so JJ pulled away from him and helped him lay down. "Go to sleep, Henry."

"I wanna draw a picture for Uncle Spencer."

"Tomorrow," JJ promised and kissed his cheek.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

JJ sat in her car staring at the foreboding gray walls of Milburn Correctional Facility. Correctional facility! Suddenly the politically correct terms seemed not only incorrect but, inappropriate and insane. This place was a prison, plain and simple. Spence didn't need correction; he needed freedom.

She opened the piece of drawing paper she'd pulled out of her bag and studied the drawing. It was a memory Henry had recreated of a day in the park with Spence. She bit her lip, but couldn't stop tears from cascading down her cheeks. After a minute, she wiped them away and took out her compact. It wouldn't do for Spence to see she'd been crying. She had to be strong for him.

JJ stepped out of her car, shut the door and listened as the alarm beeped. She looked again at the wall of the so-called Correctional Facility and squared her shoulders. She'd go inside; she'd smile for Spence, and she'd let him see Henry's gift. Even though he couldn't keep it, he'd see it in his head and maybe, just maybe, it might bring him a measure of comfort in a terrible place that existed without mercy for a man like Spencer Reid.


End file.
